Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus such as a work station for displaying, editing and outputting image wherein each pixel is represented by more than one bit data in which multivalued image, binary image wherein each pixel is one bit and the like are mixed with one another.